All I want for Christmas is YOU
by Maskrena
Summary: Serena está en el hospital y tiene que pasar la navidad sin su familia. Suerte que encuentra algo que la puede alegrar estas fiestas.Cap unico. Feliz Navidad a Todos...


_Hola todos, he vuelto, se que dije que no iba a escribir nada nuevo pero no me puedo quedar quieta, jajaja. Este es un fic de capitulo único, y como seguramente habéis adivinado por su nombre trancurre en Navidad, que ya esta cerquita. Pare este fic he utilizado como es lógico tres canciones navideñas, la primera es Jingle Bells y la segunda Noche de Paz, dos villancicos muy populares pero que están en japones (Extraídos de uno de los cds navideños de Sailor moon) y la tercera es la que le da nombre al fic All I Want of Christmas is you (Todo lo que quiero por navidad eres tú) de Mariah Carey, espero que os guste. Y si teneis tiempo pasaros por mi ficha y votar en la encuesta que se encuentra antes del listado de mis fics__, os lo agradeceria mucho. Bai y Meriikurisumasu (Feliz navidad)_

Todo la ciudad está adornada con luces, y otros ornamentos navideños. En todas las tiendas se pueden escuchar los villancicos, y las televisiones están repletas de anuncios de juguetes, polvorones, champán…. La noche de noche buena estaba próxima, y se notaba en el ambiente, todos planificaban su agenda para de esa forma pasar esa noche con su familia.

Bueno todos menos yo. Mi nombre es Serena, tengo 21 años y me encuentro en un hospital. ¿Qué por que estoy en el hospital? Pues veréis desde que nací he tenido problemas de salud, mi corazón no marcha bien, de hecho se para por las noches. Es un problema porque al pararse no bombea sangre, y eso impide que el resto del organismo obtenga el oxigeno que necesita, por ese motivo cuando tenía 11 años los médicos decidieron ponerme un marcapasos. Sé que ahora estaréis pensando ¿Eso no se lo ponen a los viejos? Pues bien decirme una cosa¿vosotros preferiríais llevar una pila para viejos o quedaros vegetales una noche en la que se os parara el corazón? Creo que ya entendéis mi punto de vista.

Tras esa operación, surgieron algunas pequeñas complicaciones. Mi cuerpo rechazó el cable que unía la pila con el corazón. Y durante los dos años siguientes el hospital se convirtió en mi segundo hogar, hasta que mi cirujano tomó la decisión de cambiar el enlace del aparato. Y funcionó, desde ese momento todo marchó más o menos bien, hasta ahora. El marcapasos es una pila que se cambia cada cierto tiempo, según el uso que le des, la operación es una operación simple, te abren y a las 24 horas a casa. Pero no siempre sale todo como planeamos, y es que en el quirófano cogí una entupida bacteria, virus o yo que sé que y tres días después estoy en cama con fiebre y antibióticos, y con la perspectiva de pasar mi época preferida aquí.

"**Hola Sereeeeeee" **dijeron mis amigas que venían a visitarme

"**Hola chicas" **

"**Hola Sere ¿Cómo te sientes?" **Preguntó mi prima Mina

"**Tengo ganas de salir de este estupido hospital" **

"**Sere, mi madre dice que tienes que quedarte hasta que la fiebre deje de aparecer" **comentó mi amiga Amy. Su madre es mi cardióloga, de hecho fue gracias a su madre como la conocí, yo estaba ingresada y ella se encontraba enferma, su madre no tenía con quien dejarla, así que la llevó al hospital, como teníamos la misma edad congeniamos enseguida.

"**Lo sé, pero no quiero pasar aquí las navidades" **protesté

"**Usagi ya tendrás más navidades fuera de este hospital, ahora lo primero es tu salud" **dijo Lita, ella era compañera del colegio. La conocí el primer año de secundaría, ella era nueva, y yo también porque había repetido curso, estábamos las dos solas por lo que nos sentamos una al lado de la otra. Como ella es más alta y más fuerte que yo, es mi guardaespaldas personal.

"**Lits tiene razón, tu salud es lo primero. Pero como no hay mejor medicina que ser optimista, te traemos un regalo para que te animes…" **comentó Rei, a ella la conocí en la universidad, ambas estudiamos la misma carrera. En el tiempo que la conocí ella tuvo problemas con las que hasta ese momento eran sus amigas, se encontraba muy triste, por la que la invite a salir con mis amigas y conmigo, y el resto es historia. Las cinco somos inseparables, bueno excepto cuando sus novios hacen puesta en escena, aunque es algo completamente normal, aunque sería mucho más fácil, si yo también tuviera uno.

Tomé la bolsa que Rei portaba, y saque su contenido. Dentro había una caja de mis bombones preferidos, una rosa blanca, y un cojín en forma de luna.

"**Hemos pensado como tu muy bien dices, aunque no tengas novio también te mereces recibir este tipo de regalos" **comentó Lita

"**Te regalaríamos un novio, pero no hemos encontrado ninguno de nuestro agrado" **bromeó Mina

"**jajaja, gracias chicas"**

"**Ehhhhhh ¿para que están las amigas? Por cierto los chicos te envían recuerdos" **

"**Ohhh, gracias" **

Me sentía incomoda en estas situaciones, porque la verdad es que había evitado la relación con cualquiera de los novios de mis amigas. Me sentía siempre como la tercera rueda, tanto como si solo quedaba con una, como si quedaba con todas. ¿Qué pinto yo entre cuatro parejas? Seguro que vosotros me entendéis, pues mis amigas no, puedo entender que ellas quieran pasar el tiempo conmigo, pero me siento incomoda cuando salgo con ellos. Así que evito cualquier relación o comentario sobre ellos, aunque hay veces que es imposible, como ahora.

"**Ummmmm, Sere tenemos que irnos hemos quedado para ir al cine…" **comentó Rei.

"**Claro, pasarlo bien" **

"**Cuidate, no se te ocurra tener fiebre esta noche primita, te quiero sana como una lechuga para noche vieja" **

"**Mi intención no era la de ponerme mala¿sabes?"**

"**No le hagas caso Sere. Cuidate, mañana vendremos otra vez" **dijo Amy

"**Síiiiii, iros de una vez o vais a llegar tarde y vuestros novios me van a odiar" **

Cuando mis amigas se fueron, encendí la tv, pero no echaban nada. Y tampoco tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Las enfermeras pensaron que no me gustaría tener a un crío como compañero de habitación puesto a que era mayor de edad. Y es que con 21 años, todavía sigo en infantil, porque a mis médicos no parece impórtales mi edad, y a mis padres tampoco porque según ellos se quedan más tranquilos sabiendo que estoy en buenas manos. En cuanto a mi… no es que me importe, pero es un poco raro que la planta este llena de niños cuya media no llegará a los 5 años, y yo tenga 21, parezco una abuela en comparación con ellos.

Me habían dicho que tenía que guardar cama, el único momento en que me dejaban levantarme era para ir al baño. Pero estoy harta, llevo cuatro días sin moverme, necesito salir de la habitación y ver otras caras que no sean las de las enfermeras, porque ni los niños se atreven a acercarse a mi habitación ¿Qué soy el ogro? Sé que no soy una supermodelo, primero de todo por la altura mido 1.55, segundo mi nariz es horrible es demasiado fina y puntiaguda. ¿Y mis orejas? Creo que la naturaleza se olvido de darme unas, son tan pequeñas que no me sirve no para recoger el pelo. Ni siquiera estoy contenta ni con mi color de pelo, se que el sueño de todas las chicas es el ser rubias, pero el mío no, a mi me gusta el moreno, me lo teñiría sino fuera por que soy demasiado blanca y parecería a Morticia Adams, lo único que me gusta de mi son mis ojos y mi sonrisa. Tengo los ojos azules al igual que mi abuela materna, la cual era muy guapa; ya podría parecerme un poco más a ella.

Salgo de la cama, y cojo el suero, es un gran invento las perchas rodantes, porque aparte de te posibilita el desplazarte, y la vez te aporta sujeción cuando estás hecha un trapo como yo. Miro por la puerta si hay moros en la costa, pero no los hay, salgo de la habitación y con mucho cuidado de que no me vean salgo de la zona de cardiología, una vez fuera respire tranquila. No tengo ni idea de donde ir, eh! pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Comencé a vagar por los pasillos sin dirección preestablecida, al principio iba bien, pero luego me di cuenta que tenía que haber hecho caso a las enfermeras, me comencé a sentir mareada, y sino hubiera sido porque alguien pasaba por ahí me hubiera caído redonda al suelo.

"**Ehhhhh, cuidado que te caes" **escuché una voz masculina, mientras sentía como unos brazos me agarraban.

"**Muchas gracias" **agradecí mientras intentaba recomponerme.

"**¿Estás bien, no tienes muy buena cara?"**

Y debía de ser cierto, porque me sentía fatal.

"**Estoy mareada" **

"**Está bien, siéntate aquí" **Con mucho cuidado me ayudó a sentarme en una silla. **"Voy a por algo de comer, espera aquí no te muevas"**

Que gracioso, no sé como quiere que me mueva cuando todo me daba vueltas. El hombre se va y me deja sola, para que no me vaya a pasar nada cierro los ojos y apoyo mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla, respiro hondo una y otra vez por si así se pasa. Parece que se me va pasando cuando el hombre desconocido regresa.

"**Te he traído unas almendras, la sal viene bien para la tensión." **

Abró los ojos y por fin veo al desconocido. La primera impresión fue Guauuuuuu estoy soñando, se trata de un chico moreno, y con unos ojos azules preciosos y una boca…… _"Sere deja las hormonas para otro momento, está en un hospital no en una discoteca" _pero es tan guapo que no lo puedo evitar.

"**Gracias" **dije mientras tomaba la bolsa que el me tendía. Pero la verdad es que no tenía apenas fuerzas para abrirla, él tuvo que darse cuenta porque me la quitó de las manos, y una vez abierta me la devolvió.

"**Gracias" **volví a decir, y poco a poco, me comí las almendras.

"**¿Ya te sientes mejor? **

"**Aja, muchas gracias" **contesté sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara

"**Jajajaja, eso ya lo has dicho unas cuantas veces¿No sabes decir otra cosa? Por ejemplo ¿como te llamas?"**

"**Ehhhh, Serena" **respondí

"**Yo soy Darien, y dime Serena ¿Por qué estás ingresada?" **dijó el pelinegro

"**¿Cómo sabes que estoy ingresada?"**

"**Jajajaja, no creo que normalmente salgas a la calle con un pijama azul, y cargada con botellas de suero. Por lo menos yo no" **dijo señalando a su propio suero.

No puede evitar enrojecerme, que tonta soy. Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy con un chico, no sé como comportarme, me relaciono mejor con mujeres.

"**¿No me vas a contestar?" **me preguntó ¿Cómo a dicho que se llama, Darien?

"**Ehhh, me han operado y cogí algo en la operación"**

"**¿Un virus?" **

"**Ni idea, tampoco es que me vaya a solucionar mucho saberlo ¿No?. ¿Y tú?"**

"**Bueno yo estoy aquí por la culpa de mi amigo. Fui a su casa y comí algo que estaba en mal estado, y aquí me tienes, llevo una semana y todavía no me quieren echar."**

"**Quizas las enfermeras se han enamorado de ti" **bromeé

"**O el médico" **

No pude evitar el poner cara de asombro ante tal comentario. ¿Era gay? No tengo nada en contra de los gays, de hecho tengo amigos a los cuales les gustan los hombres, y mi mejor amigo es bisexual. Pero es que los únicos hombres con los que parece que me llevo bien, son con los que no se van a fijar nunca en mí. Y la verdad que un cambio no estaría nada mal.

"**También puede ser una opción**. **Ehh, tengo que volver a mi habitación**" me levanté de la silla y estaba dispuesta a andar cuando sentí que me tomaban de la muñeca.

"**¿A dónde crees que vas?" **me preguntó Darien

"**¿A mi habitación? Creía que lo había dicho" **

"**Y lo has hecho, pero no pretenderás irte andado después de que casi te caes redonda al suelo" **

"**¿Y como voy entonces?" **

El no contestó a esa pregunta, se dio media vuelta y me señalo una silla de ruedas. Estaba sorprendida ¿Qué hacía esa silla de ruedas ahí?"

"**Cuando fui a por almendras, pasé por al lado de ellas y pensé que te haría falta y cogí una. Móntate yo te llevo" **

"**Gracias" **Cuando me acerqué a la silla vi que en el asiento había unas cuantas chocolatinas.

"**Son mías" **dijo Darien mientras las cogía.

"**Pensaba que estabas malo del estomago" **

"**Nunca se está lo suficientemente malo como para comer chocolate"**

Sonreí ante tal comentario, este chico estaba en lo cierto. El chocolate tiene que estar presente tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo.

"**¿Dónde te llevo?" **me preguntó

"**Cardiología" **él se tomó rumbo a la derecha, y me di cuenta que el pensaba que estaba en la zona general, como debería ser. Por lo que me vi en la obligación de corregirle. **"Es por el otro lado"**

"**No, general es por aquí" **respondió él

"**Ya, pero yo estoy en infantil" **

Su cara empalideció rápidamente, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque.

"**¿Cuántos años tienes?" **

"**21, es que mi médico se a enamorado de mi y ..." **bromé

"**Seguro que sí. Me temo que no conozco la zona de infantil, así que tendrás que guiarme"**

"**De acuerdo" **

El empujaba la silla, mientras yo le indicaba que camino tenía que seguir. No se trataba de un trayecto difícil, así que tardamos poco en llegar.

"**Ya llegamos" **anuncié

"**Ya lo veo"**

"**Muchas gracias por lo de antes"**

"**Ningún problema, no iba a dejar que te cayeras al suelo"**

"**Menos mal" **

"**Ha sido un placer conocerte Serena"**

"**Lo mismo digo" **

"**Toma para ti" **y me dio una de sus chocolatinas

"**Muchas gracias. Será mejor que entre"**

"**Sí"**

"**¿Y la silla?" **

"**No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella, tú entra. Adiós"**

"**Adiós"**

Cuando entre me encontré con una de las enfermeras.

"**¿Serena Tsukino se puede saber donde has estado?"**

"**¿he ido a por chocolate?**

"**Sabes de sobra que no te puedes mover de la cama. ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo, que?. ¿Qué les decimos a tus padres?"**

"**Pero no me ha pasado nada…." **Respondí como la niña buena que era

"**A la cama"**

Asentí con la cabeza y volví, a mi prisión preventiva. Tengo unas ganas de curarme!!!!!!!!

Cuando mis padres se enteraron de mi pequeña excursión, no de todo claro está, pusieron el grito en el cielo. Por casi se llevan los mangas que me habían traído, gracias a dios se apiadaron de mí. También me trajeron algunos adornos de navidad, para ambientar un poco la habitación, pero aunque estaban mis adornos preferidos, no era lo mismo. Cuando la madre de Amy vino al día siguiente también me echo el sermón, como sino me hubiera enterado ya de que había hecho algo mal. Pero lo bueno que tuvo mi escapadita es que se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba mucho mejor, porque sino de ninguna manera hubiera sido capaz de salir y volver sana y salva. Aunque sino llega a ser por Darien…..

Darien, no había sido capaz de quitármelo de la cabeza desde el momento en que se fue, soy tan cría. La edad de los amores platónicos son los 15 y no los 21, mis hormonas me hacen la vida imposible.

"**¿Se puede?"**

Era Darien¿Qué hacía aquí?"

"**Claro" **contesté mientras me acomodaba en la cama, y apagaba la tv

"**Tienes unas enfermeras muy desconfiadas. Por casi no me dejan pasar" **Darien se sentó en una de las sillas.

"**La mayoría de la gente que vienen aquí son padres. Y tú no tienes mucha pinta de ser uno" **

"**Pero ambos podríamos serlo" **

¿Yo madre? Que chiste más bueno¿y quien es el padre el espíritu santo?

"**No graciasssss" **respondí.

"**¿No quieres ser madre?" **me preguntó al escuchar mi tono de voz.

"**Sí pero dentro de 10, 15 años. Soy demasiado joven como para ser madre"**

"**Eres la primera chica a la que oigo decir eso. Todas mis amigas cada vez que ven un bebe dicen que quieren uno"**

"**Mientras no te digan que quieren que sea tuyo no tienes problema"**

"**Jajajajaja, cierto. ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?" **me preguntó

"**Bueno si omitimos que las enfermeras, mis padre y mi doctora me han regañado como si fuera una cría de cinco años….. Estoy bien" **contesté lo más sinceramente que sé

"**No me digas que te fuiste sin avisar…"**

"**Si es lo que quieres…."**

El no contestó, parecía más ocupado en observar mi habitación.

"**Bonita decoración, muy acorde con la época"**

"**Mis padres lo trajeron todo ayer. Aunque yo preferiría no tener nada que me recuerde que voy a pasar la navidad aquí"**

"**Vamos. No te olvides que yo también estoy ingresado" **

"**¿Darien por que estás aquí?" **Tenía que preguntarlo, era algo que me frecuentaba la cabeza desde que le vi en la puerta de la habitación.

"**Le pregunté a la enfermera por la habitación de Serena, y me la dijo. Pero eso es el como, el porque…. Bueno estaba aburrido, y pensé en ver como estabas eso es todo. ¿Por cierto cual es tu apellido? Porque la enfermera no creía que te conocía porque no sé tu apellido" **

"**Tsukino. ¿Y el tuyo?"**

"**El mío es Chiba. Como la ciudad y la marca de Whisky"**

"**Jajajaja. ¿De eso entiendes, no?"**

"**¿De Whisky? Que va soy más de Ron" **bromeó

"**Jajajaja, como los piratas" **

"**Ya tienes mucho mejor aspecto"**

"**¿Eso es bueno, no?"**

"**Sí. ¿Sabes ya cuando te van a dar el alta?"**

"**No, pero seguro que hasta después del 25" **contesté apenada

"**¿Es tu primera navidad fuera de casa?"**

"**Sí¿se nota?"**

"**Nooooo" **contestó irónicamente Darien.

"**¿A ti no te importa?" **pregunté

"**Me es indiferente" **contestó mientras se encogía de hombros **"No importa mucho lo que yo opine, sino lo que opine el médico. Además no es la primera vez"**

"**¿De verdad?" **

"**Sí, tuve un accidente de coche con mis padres. Y tuve que quedarme un mes ingresado"**

"**¿Fue grave?" **Pregunté preocupada.

"**Noooo, lo peor me lo llevé yo, y estoy bien ¿No?"**

"**Sereeeeeeeeeee ya estamos aquí" **escuché la voz de Mi prima **"Upssssss¿Interrumpimos?"**

"**Ehhhhhhh, no. Chicas os presento a Darien, Darien ellas son mis amigas, Amy, Lita, Rei y mi prima Mina" **mientras las nombraba cada una levantaba la mano, aunque no hacía mucha falta porque estaban colocadas por ese orden

"**Holaaaaaaaa" **dijeron mis amigas

"**Hola, será mejor que las deje solas. Hasta luego"**

"**Adios" **contestamos todas. Cuando Darien se había marchado, comenzaron los interrogatorios.

"**Sere desembucha" **dijo Mina

"**Desembuche ¿el que?"**

"**No te hagas la inocente con nosotras Sere. ¿Cuándo, dónde y cómo lo conociste?" **comentó Rei

"**Lo conocí ayer, salí a dar una vuelta después que os marchasteis, y me mareé. El pasaba por allí e impidió que me cayera"**

"**¿Y??????" **pidió mi prima

"**¿Y que?" **No entendía que quería que contestara.

"**¿Te gusta?"**

"**Mina acabo de conocerlo"**

"**Yo sabía que me gustaba Nathan desde el primer día que le vi"**

"**Lita tú eres un caso a parte" **comentó Rei **"¿Es gay?"**

"**¿Como quieres que lo sepa?" **

"**Bueno ya deberías de tener un sexto sentido para estas cosas…." **dijo Mina

"**Amy defiéndeme, tú eres la única que me entiende" **imploré

"**Mina lleva razón, deberías de aprender a detectarlo" **

"**Traidora"**

"**Jajajaja ¿Y bien?" **preguntó Rei

"**Espero que no" **

"**¿Esperas eh?" **dijo picadamente Lita

"**No en ese sentido, pero es que la verdad que me gustaría por una vez conocer a un chico hetero. Ellos no se enrollan con otros chicos mientras tú no te comes un colín…." **

"**Ellos salen con otras mujeres, y no son tú" **

"**Amyyyyyy" **protestaron todas

"**Perdón" **dijo avergonzada mi amiga

"**Eyyyyy no has dicho nada que no sea verdad. No te preocupes…."**

"**Entonces si ayer saliste de paseo es que te sientes mejor ¿Vas a pasar la navidad con nosotros?"**

"**No……."**

"**¿Y el guaperas?" **

"**No él tampoco la va a pasar con vosotros"**

"**No era lo que quería decir y lo sabes"**

"**Sí lo sé. Pero no merece la pena hablar de algo que no tiene sentido"**

"**Aguafiestas" **

Al día siguiente toda la planta estaba alterada, hoy tenía lugar la fiesta de navidad. Una fiesta donde hay payasos, magos, músicos…. Y un personaje famoso que va a saludar a los niños que pasan esos días ingresados. Todos los niños estaban deseando conocer a Ayumi Hamasaki, la cantante más conocida de Japón. Todos los crios habían memorizado la letra de Voyage, para interpretarla delante de la cantante. Pero yo había decidido quedarme en la cama, Ayu me encantaba, de hecho tengo todos sus cds, sus conciertos... pero no tenía ánimos para acudir. Si las chicas se enteraran, seguro que me mataban. Estaba apunto de quedarme dormida cuando escuche una voz.

"**¿Por qué tenéis tanto jaleo?" **preguntó Darien

"**Es la fiesta de navidad" **contesté

"**Me acuerdo de esa fiesta, me acuerdo que en la mía acudió un ciclista famoso, aunque no me acuerdo como se llamaba" **

"**Ya veo que era famoso" **bromeé

"**¿Y quien va a venir hoy?" **preguntó

"**Ayumi Hamasaki"**

"**¿Queeeeeeee, y que haces en la cama?"**

"**No voy a ir"**

"**Espera un momento¿Ayumi Hamasaki viene al hospital y tu te vas a quedar en la cama?"**

"**Aja"**

Darien retiró las sabanas que me cubrían. **"De eso nada, vas a ir a esa fiesta"**

"**¿Por qué debería ir?" **le cuestioné

"**Por que yo quiero ir, y me vas a acompañar verdad" **le miré a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos azules….

"**Está biennnnnnnnn"**

"**Yujuuuuuuuuu, eres la mejor Sere"**

"**¿Qué me has llamado?"**

"**¿No te importará que te llamé Sere verdad?"**

"**No"**

"**Entonces fantástico, levántate de la cama, que nos vamos" **

Cuando salimos de la habitación, los niños empezaron a decir que era mi novio, que sino estábamos dando besos en mi habitación y demás cosas por el estilo. A él parecía que le hacía gracia, pero a mi me daba mucha vergüenza aquella situación ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba emparejarme con él?. Bajamos a la "Escuela" del hospital, y disfrutamos de las actuaciones, aunque yo pensaba que era una tontería, la verdad es que me lo estaba pasando en grande, era divertido ver como los niños se entregaban al máximo en los espectáculos. Aunque la mejor parte fue cuando llegó Ayu, todos los niños aplaudieron como locos, y entre esos niños también se encontraba Darien que aparte de aplaudir babeaba, hombressss. Tengo que decir que Ayu me sorprendió, era muy simpática y muy dulce, cuando escuchó su canción interpretada por los niños se le saltaron las lágrimas. Como regalo para nosotros nos interpretó Rainy day acompañada en la guitarra por Yoshiochan. Cuando Darien y yo nos acercamos se sorprendió mucho, pero aun así nos firmó una foto, y nos deseó que nos recuperáramos pronto. Tras la fiesta Darien se despidió de mi, sus padres iban a visitarlo, pero antes de irse prometió irme a ver a la mañana siguiente. Tengo que decir que me encanta que venga a visitarme, me lo paso muy bien, y me olvido que estoy en un hospital. Cuando llegué a mi habitación mis padres estaban allí esperándome.

"**Pensábamos que no ibas a ir a la fiesta" **dijo mi padre

"**Cambié de opinión" **contesté sin darle mucha importancia

"**¿Y quien era ese chico que te acompañaba?" **

"**Un amigo. ¿Papá que es esto un interrogatorio?"**

"**Cariño me he dejado una bolsa en el coche¿Puedes ir a por ella?" **

"**Está bien" **Papá se fue al coche por la bolsa tal y como le pidió mamá, dejándonos a las dos tiempo para hablar.

"**Tu padre ya no está puedes contármelo todo"**

"**Mamá no hay nada que contar, es un amigo. Lo conocí hace dos días cuando me regañasteis todos por salir sin permiso. Y desde ese día me viene a visitar, el también está ingresado" **

"**¿Qué le pasa?"**

"**Comió algo en mal estado"**

"**¿Y ese amigo tiene nombré y edad?"**

"**Darien y tiene 24" **

"**¿Y te gusta?"**

"**Mami , tú también?"**

"**¿Queeeeeeee, es delito querer que mi hija sea feliz?"**

"**¿Y para ser feliz tengo que tener novio?" **pregunté sorprendida

"**Sí cuando está amargada por no tenerlo" **

"**No estoy amargada"**

"**No has contestado a mi pregunta…."**

"**Cariño no he encontrado ninguna bolsa. Debes de habertela dejado en casa" **dijo mi padre que impidió que yo contestara a la pregunta

"_Gracias papá" _pensé.

"**¿Qué me habéis traído?" **

"**Es un bizcocho de navidad de la abuela." **Me dijo mi madre

"**Ummmmm que rico, no creo que llegue a mañana"**

"**Hija, nosotros tenemos que marcharnos ya. Pasa una feliz navidad y pórtate bien"**

"**Si papá ya lo sé" **Mi padre me abrazó y me dio un beso, luego le tocó el turno a mi madre.

Puede parecer que son malos padres por irse a otra ciudad a pasar las navidades, pero no es así. Yo les obligue, no quería que ellos también pasaran la navidad en un hospital, se que esto les duele a ellos más que a mi.

"**Te llamaremos"**

"**Mamá no te preocupes, estaré bien. Saluda a todos de mi parte"**

"**Y tú saluda a Darien" **Me ruborice ¿Por qué me ruborizo?

"**Lo haré" **

Y llegó el 24 de diciembre fun fun fun ¿era con el 24 o con el 25? no lo sé, el caso es que llegó el día de noche buena, y tal y como Darien dijo, esa mañana apareció por mi habitación.

"** _Jinguru beru jinguru beru_**

_**Suzu ga naru**_

_**Suzu no rizumu ni hikari no wa ga mau**_

_**Jinguru beru jinguru beru**_

_**Suzu ga naru**_

**Mori ni hayashi ni hibikinagara Buenos días Sere"**

"**Buenos días Darien, estás muy feliz"**

"**Es noche buena¿por que no debería de estarlo?" **dijo mientras se sentaba encima de mi cama.

"**Porque estamos en un hospital ¿quizás?" **Pregunté irónicamente.

"**Bahhhhh, eso es una nimiedad. ¿Por cierto que vas a hacer esta noche?"**

"**Cenar, ver la tv e irme a la cama, lo de siempre"**

"**¿Y si cenamos juntos? puedo traerme mi cena, y así no pasamos la noche buena solos"**

"**¿Y tus padres?"**

"**En mi casa, les dije tenía una amiga que iba a estar sola esta noche, y lo entendieron"**

"**¿Así sin más?"**

"**Usagi tengo 24, no soy un niño"**

"**Lo sé pero….."**

"**Y bien¿Si o no?" **me preguntó

"**Sí" **

"**Está bien te veo esta noche"**

Durante todo el día los niños recibieron un montón de visitas de sus familiares, yo no las recibí. Pero si se acordaron de mi, porque mi teléfono no paro de sonar en ningún momento. A las nueve de la noche, una de las enfermeras me trajo la bandeja con mi banquete navideño, me ofreció acompañarles a la pequeña fiesta que habían organizado para los niños. Decline la oferta, pero prometí que más tarde me uniría a ellos, ahora tenía que esperar la llegada de Darien. El cual no se hizo de rogar demasiado.

"**¿Me has esperado mucho?"**

"**No, no demasiado"**

"**He tenido que atravesar todo mi edificio"**

"**Ya lo sé. ¿No he dicho que no te he esperado demasiado?"**

"**Aja. ¿Cenamos?"**

"**Sí" **

A Darien ya le permitían comer solidó, bueno lo sólido que su estomago le permitía, porque todavía estaba a base de dieta blanda.

"**¿Qué tienes de comer?" **me preguntó al ver su comida, la cual consistía en un platito de sopa, un poco de jamón cocido y de postre arroz con leche.

"**Tengo pollo, patatas, empanadillas y arroz con leche. Además de un mazapán, un poco de turrón y un rosco de vino" **

"**No es justo yo no tengo de eso" **protestó como si fuera un niño chico

"**Bueno, estás a dieta blanda, sino vomitaras…."**

"**No lo haría sino me hinchara a chocolate" **mormuró

"**Entonces toda la culpa es tuya"**

"**Por favor dame algo de lo tuyo….." **

"**No"**

"**Porfiiiiiiiiii" **me pidió con cara de niño a punto de llorar, que el instinto maternal que llevaba dentro me hizo ceder.

"**Está biennnnnnnn" **

La cena transcurrió entre charlas, bromas y risas, que ni si quiera me di cuenta de que pasaba la navidad sin mi familia. El me contó que estudiaba medicina, y que le gustaría especializarse mira tú que casualidad en cardiología infantil. También descubrí que tuvo una novia, con la que lo dejó hace dos años, por que no tenían nada en común. Su mejor amigo se llama Andrew, y es el causante de que se encuentre en el hospital, por darle comida en mal estado. Yo por mi parte le conté que llevaba marcapasos, que me encontraba en la universidad estudiando sociología, y que no tenía, ni había tenido novio, algo que pareció sorprenderle mucho.

"**¿A que no resulta tan horrible pasar la navidad en el hospital?" **me preguntó Darien mientras comíamos el bizcocho navideño de mi abuela.

"**No, aunque me parece que no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti" **

"**¿Acaso lo dudabas?"**

"**Jajajaja. Abajo modestia que sube Darien"**

"**Es la hora de los regalos" **comentó emocionado mientras se acercaba a por los regalos.

Abrimos los regalos que nos habían dejado nuestros padres, amigos y familiares. Y fue muy divertido, porque Darien siempre tenía un comentario gracioso para cada regalo.

"**Este paquete no me suena" **dije mientras buscaba alguna señal para saber de quien era el regalo.

"**Es el mío"**

"**¿Queeeee?"**

"**Es mi regalo¿No lo vas a abrir?"**

Ni si quiera contesté, abrí directamente el paquete. El cual contenía una flor de peluche, un paquete de chocolatinas y piruetas.

"_Así que me escucho cuando le dije que era adicta a las piruletas…. Pero un momento, yo no le tengo ningún regalo. Soy horrible¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?"_

"**¿Te gusta?"**

"**Sí, muchas gracias, pero…. Yo no te he comprado nada"**

"**No tenías porque hacerlo" **

"**Pero tú me has hecho un regalo, y me sabe mal no tener nada que darte"**

"**Sí es eso, quizás si hay algo que puedes regalarme…."**

"**¿El que?" **pregunté interesada

"**Una cita cuando salgamos de aquí"**

"**¿Una que?" **No podía ser verdad lo que había escuchado

"**Una cita. Ya sabes cuando dos personas salen a tomar algo, a dar una vuelta.. eso es una cita"**

"**Sé lo que es una cita pero….."**

"**Sí no quieres no pasa nada, no esperaba ningún tipo de compensación al hacerte el regalo…"**

"**Está bien"**

"**Genial. ¿Oye por que no vamos con los renacuajos a cantar un poco?"**

"**Vale"**

Fuimos al comedor donde se celebraba la fiesta, los niños estaban reunidos entorno al árbol, cantando villancicos.

"**_Kiyoshi kono yoru hoshi wa hikari: _**

_**Sukui no miko wa mabune no naka ni**_

_**Nemurita mou itoyasuku**_

_**Kiyoshi kono yoru mitsuge ukeshi**_

_**Makibito-tachi wa miko-nomi mae ni**_

_**Nukazukinu kashikomite**_

_**Kiyoshi kono yoru miko no emi ni**_

_**Megumi-nomi yo no ashita no hikari**_

**_Kagayakeri hogaraka ni" _**Cantaban todos los niños junto a las enfermeras que se encontraban trabajando esa noche.

"**Mirar ahí arriba"** dijo uno de los niños, señalando encima de la cabeza de Darien y mía.

Todos miramos para ver de que se trataba, y cuando vi que se trataba de muerdago no pude evitar sonrojarme. Ya que era de sobra conocida la tradición de esta planta. a todos las enfermeras parecía hacerles gracias, pues todas tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, igual que Darien, mientras que yo no sabia donde meterme ¿Hay alguna manera de escaparse?

"**Habrá que cumplir la tradición ¿no crees Sere?" **dijo Darien

Yo tenía ganas de decir que no lo creía, pero la verdad es que de mi garganta no salía nada de nada. Darien se aproximo silencioso a mis labios. Yo no podía pensar, quería apartarme, pero por otro lado quería continuar, una corriente se pensamientos contrarios recorrían mi cabeza. Pensamientos que se esfumaron al sentir los labios de Darien sobre los míos, y una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Fue un beso, suave, lento y delicado, como si él quisiera dejar un buen recuerdo de aquel, mi primer beso, cuando se acabó sentía flotando en una nube.

"**Bueno chicos es hora de ir a la cama"** dijo una de las enfermeras

"**Noooooooo, jooooooo, yo no quiero, no tengo sueño"** eran las cosas que pude escuchas que decían mis compañeros de planta. no hace falta decir que tenía la mente perdida en el beso que me acababan de dar.

"**Es muy tarde y hay que dormir"**

"**Pero…"**

"**Sino no viene Papá Noel"** dijo Darien y tuvo efecto porque los niños se fueron a la cama enseguida

"**Como no sé me ocurrió antes… voy para mayor. Muchas gracias Darien, Sere tú también tienes que irte a la cama." **

"**No se preocupe, yo me encargo de que llegue sana y salva"** comentó mi AMIGO

"**Jajaja. Hasta mañana" **todas mis enfermeras se marcharon dejándonos a Darien y a mi solos.

"**Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a la cama" **Pero Darien me impide que me vaya

"**¿No estás enfadada por que te haya robado el primer beso, verdad?" **había preocupación y miedo en esa pregunta, aunque no entiendo porque.

"**No lo estoy, es solo que estoy un poco cansada. Tengo poco aguante" **

"**¿Segura?**"

"**Segura" **contesto con una sonrisa, que parece ser contagiosa, porque al verme él también sonrió.

Llegamos a mi cuarto, y una vez allí se despidió, prometiendo que volvería mañana y de paso recogería sus cosas. Nos deseamos buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su destino. Pero cuando me metí en la cama recordaba el beso una y otra vez, casi podía sentir el calor de sus labios contra los míos. Sus labios eran tan suaves, blandos y calidos… para nada parecidos a los míos que están agrietados, por más vaselina que les pongo

"_debo preguntarle como lo hace" _¿Qué estoy diciendo? No puedo preguntarle como consigue esos labios tan suaves y sedosos….

Los días siguientes pasaron como de costumbre, recibía las visitas de mis padres y de mis amigas, así como las de Darien, no ocurrió nada fuera de lo habitual. Salvo porque al cuarto mi doctora me dijo que estaba lista para irme a casa. Estaba contenta de salir del hospital los 15 días que permanecí ingresada fueron una pesadilla. Bueno mejor una cuasipesadilla, los últimos días no fueron tan malos…. Y todo gracias a una persona "Darien" suspiró mi subconsciente, ahora que me iba no iba a volverlo a ver. Es cierto que le prometí una cita, pero ninguno volvimos a sacar el tema, creo que se trato de un impulso del momento. Mis padres no tardaron en llegar tan pronto los llamé, me trajeron mi ropa y mis botas para poder volver cuanto antes a casa para pelearme otra vez con Sammy. Mientras mi padre tramitaba los papeles, mamá y yo, recogimos la habitación, no fuera a ser que se me olvidara algo, cosa que no sería de extrañar ya que soy muy despistada…

Cuando mi padre volvió ya estaba todo listo, y oficialmente estaba dada de alta. Me despedí de todas las enfermeras, y les agradecí el trato que me habían dado. Ellas dijeron que era su trabajo, quitándose el merito. Quise despedirme de Darien antes de irme, pero no sabía cual era su habitación, él nunca lo había dicho y yo nunca había preguntado Ya dije que era muy despistada. Mis padres cargaron con mis cosas dejándome llevar solamente el neceser. Llegamos a las puertas de la calle y sentí la libertad y el frío, porque hacía frío y mucho. Me acurruque bien entre mi abrigo y mi bufanda, y seguí a mis padres hasta el coche, hasta que sentí como alguien me llamaba. Mis padres también lo sintieron porque se dieron la vuelta al igual que yo.

"**Sere espera"** era Darien que al igual que yo llevaba ropa de calle **"Menos mal que te he pillado, pensaba que al final nos íbamos sin despedirnos" **

"**¿Tú también te vas?" **pregunté

"**Aja¿Qué te creías que me iba a quedar aquí para siempre?"**

"**Jajajaja, claro que no"**

"**Además…" **sé acercó a mi y arrimo su rostro cerca de uno de mis oídos **"Hace tiempo que estoy bien, solo fingía"**

Me aparté de él y lo mire con cara sorprendida **"¿Por qué….?"**

"**Acuérdate que me debes una cita" **dijo mientras me daba un papel con su correo y su teléfono.** "puede que te conteste ese día" **se dio la vuelta y miró hacía una mujer morena que debía de ser su madre, que estaba acompañado de un joven de la edad de Darien. **"Me tengo que ir, cuídate. Agrégame ¿Quieres?, adiós" **y se fue corriendo hasta donde lo esperaban

"**Adios" **respondí voz en grito, para que me escuchara.

Y lo hizo, se volvió y se despidió con la mano. El otro chico le dijo algo mientras le palmeaba en la espalda, y Darien le respondió con un puñetazo en el brazo, que tuvo que dolerle al juzgar por la cara del chaval.

Al dar la vuelta vi a mi madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y a mi padre apunto de salirle humo por las orejas.

"**¿Quien era ese?"**

"**Un amigo"**

"**¿Darien?" **preguntó mi madre

"**Aja" **

"**Es muy guapo y parece un buen chaval" **mi padre la miró como si estuviera loca, y como no le gustaba lo que oía comenzó a andar de nuevo.

"**No le dejes escapar" **me susurró

"**¡Mamá!" **

Estoy sentada delante del ordenador, con el messenger abierto y con una dirección esperando ser aceptada. Sí, no; no sé que hacer, quiero decir una cosa es que Darien y yo nos lleváramos bien en el hospital, no teníamos nada que hacer, nuestros amigos estaban en sus casas, genial para una amistad momentánea y puntal, pero en la vida cotidiana todo es más difícil…. Arrrrrrrrg ¿que hago? Por lo visto a mi gata Luna no debe de importarle mucho mi conflicto interno, porque me viene a buscar en busca de carantoñas, no he visto gata más pesada. Como no la hago caso se sube encima de la mesa, a ver si de esa forma tiene más existo, pero yo sigo tan en mi mundo que sigo sin hacerla ni caso, o por lo menos hasta que veo que la petición de agregar contacto ha sido aceptada. Mi querida gata dio al enter con una de sus bonitas patitas, que pronto van a dejar de existir…. Estaba a punto de coger a Luna y tirarla por la ventana cuando el sonido de un mensaje instantáneo sonaba por los altavoces del ordenador.

"**Salvada por la campana" **Luna se fue corriendo en busca de otro quien la acariciara.

Era Darien.

_Earth's Shield dice:_ **_Hola ¿Quién eres?_**

_Selene dice: **Hi, Soy Serena**_

_Earth's Shield dice:**EY Sere, Q SORPRESA, pensé que no te atreverías a agregarme**_

_Selene dice: **¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?**_

_Earth's Shield dice:_ **_No sé, me dio la sensación. ¿Q tal lo llevas?_**

_Selene dice: **Biennnnnn, ya sabes estoy en casa, no +comida de hospital, jajaja. **_

_Earth's Shield dice:**jajajaja, sé lo q quieres decir. He echado en falta las comidas de mi madre. Xo stssssssssss, es un secreto**_

_Selene dice: **ok, no se lo dire.**_

_Selene dice: **x cierto¿Quién era el chico castaño que fue a recogerte? **_

_Earth's Shield dice:** Drew**_

_Selene dice: **Ammm el enferma amigos**_

_Earth's Shield dice:_ **_jajajajaja, eso mismo. ¿Y tú que haces q no estás con tus amigas? Es viernes._**

_Selene dice: **Están con sus novios, y novios y Sere no son compatibles, jajaja.**_

_Earth's Shield dice:**¿X?**_

_Selene dice: **No me siento cómoda siendo la 3ª rueda, o en este caso la 9ª jajaja.**_

_Earth's Shield dice:_ **_Entonces ¿no tienes nada q hacer ahora?_**

_Selene dice: **Nop**_

_Earth's Shield dice:** ¿Q te parece si qdamos dentro de 1hora para tomar algo?**_

_Earth's Shield dice:_ **_Sere….. ¿Sigues ahí?_**

_Selene dice: **Eh, sí estoy aquí **_

_Earth's Shield dice:**¿Te ha llegado lo ultimo q te escribí?**_

_Selene dice: **el Sere ¿sigues ahí?, sí me ha llegado**_

_Earth's Shield dice:_ **_yo me refería….. bajjjj dejalo_**

_Selene dice: **Bueno vale, si ya no quieres q qdemos x mi bien….**_

_Earth's Shield dice:**¿Entonces sí t había llegao?**_

_Selene dice: **Sip**_

_Selene dice: **Y me parece bien...**_

_Earth's Shield dice: **¿Dnde t apetece ir?**_

_Selene dice: **Me da un poco igual, la verdad**_

_Earth's Shield dice:_ **_¿Conoces el Crow? es una cafeteria, heladería_**

_Selene dice: **Sí la conozco, mis amigas y yo solemos quedar ahí para tomar algo.**_

_Earth's Shield dice:**¿Quedamos ahí entonces dentro de 1 hora?**_

_Selene dice: **aja**_

_Earth's Shield dice:_ **_Pues hasta dentro de una hora, diosa de la luna_**

_Earth's Shield ha cerrado la sesión _

No me lo puedo creer tengo una cita con Darien, dentro de una hora. ¿Una hora? me tengo que arreglarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Por suerte tengo años de experiencia en arreglarme contrareloj, siempre he sido una perezosa y me levantaba tarde todos los días para ir a clase, por lo que aprendí a arreglarme más rápido de lo normal, aunque no me servia de mucho, porque de igual modo llegaba tarde.

Diez minutos antes de la hora, ya estaba en las puertas del Crow, pensé en esperar afuera, pero hacía demasiado frio, y no quería arriesgarme a coger una pulmonía, así que entre, y cual fue mi sorpresa que Darien se encontraba ya allí. Estaba sentado en el mostrador hablando con una de las camareras, por lo que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado, por lo que me aproximé a él. Si estaba guapo con un horrible pijama azul hospital, vestido de calle quitaba el hipo. Iba vestido con un jersey negro de cuello alto, unos vaqueros anchos y unas zapatillas deportivas, su cazadora de pana estaba en el asiento de al lado. Le doy un golpecito en el hombro, y se da la vuelta, y al verme sonríe.

"**Hola¿ya es la hora?" **preguntó mirando su reloj

"**Casi, pero decidí venir antes, sino seguro que llegó tarde"**

"**Jajajaja¿Nos sentamos?"**

"**¿Aquí?"**

"**No mejor en una de las mesas, estaremos más comodos"**

"**Vale"**

"**Lizi vamos a una mesa"**

"**De acuerdo Dar" **contestó la chica

"**¿La conoces?"**

"**Sí, desde que ella nació. Es la hermana de Drew"**

"**Ahhhhh"**

"**¿Por qué celosa?" **bromeó

"**¿Queeeeeee? No, solo era curiosidad"**

"**Sere, era broma, no te pongas así"**

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, me desabroché el abrigo y lo coloque en una de las sillas libres, y encima coloqué mi bufanda y también mis guantes. Era un invierno realmente frió por lo que debajo de mi abrigo llevaba un jersey confeccionado con lana en diferentes tonos de azules entrelazados con blanco, las mangas acababan en campana, y el cuello caía sobre por delante, yo también había optado por vaquero pero yo me los recogí entre las botas que llevaba. Me siento, en frente de Darien que me estaba esperando a que acabara.

"**Lo siento, llevo más capas que una cebolla"**

"**Jajajaja, no pasa nada. Además es lo mejor hace mucho frío y acabas de salir de un hospital"**

"**Y yo que creía que había estado en Disneyland"** bromeé

"**Jajajaja, Ya veo que te encuentras bien"**

"**De maravilla. ¿Y Tú?"**

"**Idem. ¿Que te apetece tomar?"**

"**Ummmm, me tomaría un Mokaccino porque hace un frío que pela, pero es que aquí hacen unos batidos de chocolate que están de lujo" **e aquí mi dilema de todos los inviernos.

"**¿Y por que no pides la solución intermedia? Chocolate caliente"**

"**Eres un genio"**

"**Lo sé, jajaja"**

"**Veamos…. ¿Cual me recomiendas?" **

"**El de menta esta muy bueno, y el de naranja, la verdad que son los que más me gusta. Pero yo prefiero el chocolate tal cual, está mas bueno"**

"**Acepto esa opción"**

Darien hizo una seña a uno de los camareros que tomó nuestras órdenes y se marchó.

"**¿Y como que tú no estás con tus amigos?" **pregunté curiosa

"**Tenía que estudiar"**

"**¿Y ya no?"**

"**Sí, pero es más entretenido pasar la tarde contigo que entre libros"**

"**Gracias" **

"**De nada. ¿Entonces tus amigas te han dejado tirada?"**

"**Tirada no, es lógico que quieran estar con sus novios, a mi también me pasaría"**

"**Pero acabas de salir del hospital, lo mínimo que deberían hacer es estar contigo" **

"**¿Y donde están tus amigos Darien?"**

"**Pero eso es distinto" **

"**¿A sí?. ¿Por qué?"**

"**Lo mío era una estupidez y lo tuyo no. Además podría salir con ellos si hubiera querido"**

"**¿Y me vas hacer creer que prefieres quedarte en casa estudiando a salir con tus amigos?" **

"**No es que lo prefiera, pero si quiero mantener la beca, no me queda otra"**

"**Visto así…"**

"**¿Y tú qué? Ya debes estar a punto de acabar"**

"**Sí, este es mi ultimo año" **

"**¿Y que has pensado hacer después?"**

"**Pues…… ¿prometes no reírte ni hacer ningún chiste?"**

"**Ok" **

En ese momento el camarero volvió y trajo nuestras órdenes, así que no hable hasta que este se fue.

"**¿Y bien?**

"**Eh pensado seguir estudiando"**

"**Eso está bien¿Qué vas a estudiar?"**

"**Sexología" **dije roja como un tomate.

"**Vaya"**

"**Todavía no lo tengo decidido, era solo una idea…."**

"**Pues me parece bien, si es lo que quieres"**

"**¿De verdad?"**

"**Claro"**

"**Mi prima dijo que cuando los chicos se enteraran caerían rendidos a mis pies, jajaja"**

"**Pues si solo caen rendidos por eso no te convienen"**

"**Siento interrumpir" **dijo la camarera que estaba tras la barra. **"Pero os traigo un trozo de bizcocho es una receta nueva, a ver que os parece"**

"**Gracias Lizi" **

La tal Lizi dejó los dos trozos de bizcocho encima la mesa y se marchó. Darien fue el primero en probar el bizcocho.

"**Ummm está muy bueno. ¿No lo pruebas?"**

"**Ehh, no tengo hambre"**

"**Oh, entonces me lo comeré yo" **

"**¿Es bueno que comas tanto?"**

"**¿Por qué no iba a serlo?" **me preguntó extrañado

"**Bueno hace dos días estabas a base de dieta blanda y ahora…."**

"**Hace tiempo que no estoy a dieta blanda, comía a escondidas, y luego fingía que me sentaba mal" **

"**¿Queee. Por que hacías eso?" **le cuestioné sorprendida

"**No quería que me dieran el alta" **contestó él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"**¿Cómo es posible que quisieras quedarte en el hospital, en vez de ir a tu casa?"**

"**Bueno conocí a una persona… y quería familiarizarme más" **

"**Ah¿Quién era?"**

"**Tú" **dijo pasando su índice por mi nariz

"**¿Yo?" **repetí dudosa.

"**Exacto. ¿Y sabes una cosa? No me arrepiento, porque de hecho me gusto lo que vi"**

"**Me estoy perdiendo"**

"**jajaja, es simple, me gustas y por eso quería pasar tiempo contigo aunque fuera en el hospital"**

"**Pero….."**

"**Quizás no debería de haber dicho eso. Porque posiblemente me veas solo como un amigo, pero tenía que hacerlo, quien no juega no gana"**

"**Darien, yo… ¿lo dices en serio?"**

"**Yo no soy ni de los que mienten, ni de los que juegan con los sentimientos de la gente. Es verdad, el objetivo de esta cita era ver si la química que teníamos sigue ahí aunque no estemos en el hospital" **

"**¿Y sigue ahí?" **pregunté

"**No lo sé¿dímelo tú?**

"**Sí" **dije a la vez que afirmaba con la cabeza

"**Eso pensaba yo"**

"**¿Entonces….?"**

"**¿Entonces que?"**

"**¿Ahora que. Seguimos siendo amigos?"**

"**Sí es lo que quieres… aunque prefiero intentar ser algo más que eso"**

"**Yo también lo prefiero"**

El se sorprendió al escuchar mi respuesta. Pero enseguida su expresión fue sustituida por una sonrisa de alegría.

"**Vayamos a dar una vuelta" **sacó dinero de su cartera y lo dejó encima de la mesa, y tomó su abrigo. Yo hice lo mismo, y tras arroparnos lo suficiente, salimos a la calle. Darien me tomó de la mano, y le miré estupefacta, pero fuimos interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana. Era uno de los clientes que señalaba encima de nuestras cabezas, miramos, y al igual que aquella noche de noche buena en el hospital, estábamos bajo el muerdago. Nos miramos con caras divertidas, y poco a poco nos acercamos para besarnos, aunque esta vez me entregaba por completo, quien me hubiera dicho la noche de noche buena que cuatro días después estaría aquí con Darien besándonos…..Un momento¿He dicho 4 días? Eso quiere decir que si noche buena es el 24 hoy es 28 día de… LOS SANTOS INOCENTES. El miedo invadió todo mi cuerpo, por lo que tuve que finalizar el beso en ese momento, tenía que saber si se trataba de una broma.

"**¿Pasa algo Sere?" **preguntó preocupado Darien

"**¿Es una broma. Todo esto es una broma?" **Cuestione con apenas voz, y mirando al suelo incapaz de ver su cara.

Sentí como una mano tomaba mi barbilla y me obligaba a subir la mirada. **"¿Una broma? Te puedo demostrar que todo lo que digo es completamente en serio"**

"**¿Cómo?" **

"**Ya lo veras…." **De uno de sus bolsillos sacó unas entradas, y me las dio

"**Son para el Countdown life de Ayu" **

"**Aja. Se las he robado a Drew como compensación por mandarme al hospital, hay dos entradas¿Vienes conmigo?"**

"**¿Es una cita?" **pregunté con una chispa de picardía en mi rostro

"**Creía que ya estábamos en una….. ¿Vienes?"**

"**Claro que voy. ¿Puedo quedármelas?"**

"**¿Para que?"**

"**Por si es una broma, por lo menos puedo acudir gratis al concierto"**

"**Jajajaja. Quédatelas, pero no las pierdas…."**

"**OYE……" **respondí indignada ante tal comentario

"**Fuiste tú quien dijo que eras una despistada" **comentó

"**Pero yo soy la única que puedo hablar mal de mi misma" **

"**¿Entonces eso quiere decir que tengo que decir lo maravillosa que eres?"**

"**Algo así" **bromeé

"**Ven aquí" **

Me acerqué a él tal y como me pidió, y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

"**Eres como una niña pequeña¿Sabias eso?"**

"**Eso no es cierto" **protesté…. Como si fuera una niña chica.

"**Jajaajaja. Pero me parece adorable"**

"**No lo soy…."**

"**Tengo que hacer algo con esa autoestima tuya"**

"**¿Cómo que?"**

"**Algo se me ocurrirá. ¿Damos un paseó?"**

"**De acuerdo"**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You  
_

_No quiero mucho en Navidad  
Hay solamente una cosa que necesito  
No me preocupo por los regalos_

_Bajo el Árbol de Navidad _

_No necesito colgar mi calcetín _

_Sobre la chimenea,  
Santa Claus no podrá hacerme feliz _

_Con un juguete el día de navidad._

_Solo te quiero para mi_

_Más de lo que tú puedes creer,  
Haz que mi deseo realidad  
Todo lo que quiero en Navidad eres…_

_Tú_


End file.
